youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
A Children's Life
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof and animal style of 1998's Disney and Pixar film, "A Bug's Life". Cast *Flik - Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) *Atta - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Dot - Giselle (A Tale of Tooth Fairies) *Queen - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Aphie - Polly Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse) and Miles 'Tails' Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mr. Soil - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Dr. Flora - Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) *Thorny - Colonel K (Danger Mouse) *Cornelius - Paddington Bear *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Ant that gets tired - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Hopper - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Molt - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Grasshoppers - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins), Fat Cat's Gang (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) and Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Thumper - Bubo (The Trap Door) *Axel and Loco - D'Compose and Tendrill (Inhumanoids) *Grasshopper next to Mort, Axel and Loco - Metlar (Inhumanoids) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Megatron and Starscream (Transformers G1) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Drutt's Nippers (The Trap Door), Li'l Bee, Gnatty and Baby Bug (Thumbelina), Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes), Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina), Bo Peep's Sheep (Toy Story), Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb), Spike (My Little Pony G1), etc. *P.T. Flea - Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of Nimh) *Francis - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Slim - Ethelred (The Talking Parcel) *Heimlich - Goofy (Disney) *Dim - Berk (The Trap Door) *Gypsy - Nanny (Count Duckula) *Manny - Igor (Count Duckula) *Rosie - Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Tuck and Roll - Alvin and Simon (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Fly Brothers - The Crow Brothers (Count Duckula) *Flies at Circus - Coconuts (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog), etc. *Drumming Tarantula - Animal (The Muppets) *Circus Fireflies - King Louie (The Jungle Book) and Rafiki (The Jungle Book) *Flies who throw berries at Manny - Timbuctoo Characters *Bartender - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Baby Maggots - Zipper (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) and Drutt (The Trap Door) *Harry and Bug friend - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Woody Woodpecker *Mime Bug - Sonic the Hedgehog *Cockroach Waitress - Foxglove (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mosquito Waitress - Georgette (Oliver & Company) *Slick - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Thud the Big Fly - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Bird - Kimset (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Baby Birds - Oliver's Brothers and Sisters (Oliver and Company), Berlioz, Toulouse and Marie (The Aristocats) *Woody (in Outtakes) - Orinoco (The Wombles) Scenes: *A Children's Life Part 1 Opening Title/Harvest Time *A Children's Life Part 2 Princess Pearl Pureheart Gets Stressed Out/Mighty Mouse's Invention *A Children's Life Part 3 - Giselle meets Mighty Mouse/Mighty Mouse Looses the Food *A Children's Life Part 4 - The Children Villains!/Giselle meets Bubo *A Children's Life part 5 - Mighty Mouse's Trial *A Children's Life part 6 - Mighty Mouse Goes for Help *A Children's Life part 7 - Jeremy's Circus *A Children's Life part 8 - Jeremy Gets Burnt *A Children's Life part 9 City Lights/Mighty Mouse tries to Find Warriors *A Children's Life part 10 - The Robin Hood Act *A Children's Life part 11 - Mighty Mouse's Flight Home *A Children's Life part 12 - Mighty Mouse is Back *A Children's Life part 13 - Celebration *A Children's Life part 14 - "Circus Childrens!?" *A Children's Life part 15 - A Cat! *A Children's Life part 16 - Pearl Pureheart Apologizes to Mighty Mouse *A Children's Life part 17 - Mighty Mouse has a Plan *A Children's Life part 18 - Building the Cat *A Children's Life part 19 - The Children Villains' Hideout/The Children Villains' Go Back to the Island *A Children's Life part 20 - The Party *A Children's Life part 21 - Battle Stations *A Children's Life part 22 - The Children Villains Arrive/Giselle runs for her Life *A Children's Life part 23 - Giselle begs Mighty Mouse to Come Back *A Children's Life part 24 - Show Time (part 1) *A Children's Life part 25 - Show Time (part 2) *A Children's Life part 26 - Mighty Mouse to the Rescue/Jeremy Burns the Cat *A Children's Life part 27 - The Childrens Band Together/The Fight *A Children's Life part 28 - The Chase/Oil Can Harry's Demise *A Children's Life part 29 - Happy Times Again *A Children's Life part 30 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript: *A Children's Life Trailer/Transcript Gallery: Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions